


I'll Wait (Until It's Okay Again)

by dragonofdispair



Series: Unrelated Prompt Responses [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tf_rare_pairing weekly request: G1. Red Alert/Prowl - Steady and strong. Short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait (Until It's Okay Again)

Blue optics gazed unperturbed at the blaster leveled at the center of his chevron. The barrel trembled slightly, the wielder shaky. It wavered with the bot’s indecision. Down towards the spark to preserve the precious battle computer that was so vital to the Autobots’ continued survival, away when logic momentarily tore the paranoid thought-threads away from the idea of shooting him at all, then back up to the center of his head to the comparatively thin cranial armor that would disable the threat before he could so much as twitch.

Prowl did not twitch. Right now the gun’s movement may be a sign of the conflict between Red Alert’s logical programing, his loyalty algorithms, and his paranoia glitch. Another bot may have been tempted to try and influence the outcome, but he knew that any attempt at doing so would only tip the precarious balance in favor of Red’s paranoia. And then his aim would no longer waver indecisively, but be as true as it was while he controlled the perimeter defenses. 

It was a long moment of waiting

Finally loyalty and logic won out. “Primus!” the red and white Autobot hissed, flinging the gun away from himself. “Oh, Primus…what?”

Now Prowl moved, touching first Red’s hand gently then pulling the trembling pile of almost-trauma to himself in an embrace when that first touch didn’t cause a flinch. “Shhh… that’s why I come. You know this.”

“I could have…”

“You didn’t,” his voice was decisive, ending the conversation. He didn’t. That was all that mattered. That was all that was said. He didn’t.

_But he will_ , went unsaid by either of them.

 


End file.
